1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packet transmission/reception method for use in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the diversification of contents and an increase in size of contents, such as High Definition (HD) and Ultra High Definition (UHD) contents, accessed using a communication system, such as a computer network, network data congestion is increasing and quality of communication systems may decrease. In this situation, the content transmitted by a sender, e.g. Host A, may be lost along a transmission route before being received by a receiver, e.g. Host B. Since the data are carried in packets in the computer network, data loss also occurs in units of packets. Each packet consists of a payload carrying data and a header containing address information, such as a source address and a destination address. Accordingly, when packet loss occurs in the computer network, the receiver may not receive the missing packet and thus fails to acquire data and control information contained in the missing packet. This causes a user's inconvenience in various forms, such as audio and video quality degradation, subtitle miss-out, file loss, and other similar problems and inconveniences resulting from missing packets. Therefore, there is a need for a method for recovering data loss in the computer network.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.